Workers in mines, quarries, and certain other industries are frequently subject to the risk of mashing or crushing their hands and fingers when handling heavy objects. There has been in the prior art no satisfactory protection against such injuries other than to keep the hands and fingers out of the danger area. This invention provides a protective glove that permits the hands to be used in dangerous areas with substantially reduced incidence of bruised, mashed, broken or other injury to the fingers or hands.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved work glove provided with means to protect the hands and fingers from mashing or crushing type of injury. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel protective work glove with an insertable articulated structure of finger protective elements and a hand protective element. Still other objects can be found in the more detailed description which follows.